Into the Light
by LivetoDance-DancetoLive
Summary: Bella Swan Craves to be normal. After her tenth birthday, she was given the gift to see ghosts. Or is it a curse? AH AU maybe a little OOC. Sorry my summary sucks, this is my first story. Please r/r I need to know if i should continue with this.
1. Prologue

"Ew." I mutter as I trudge through an old horse farm to find a brooch. I know, what kind of a normal teenage girl shuffles through fields of horse muck to find an old lady's pin? But that's just it, I'm not normal. I have a kind of curse that repels people from me and makes me a danger magnet. When I was around seven, my mother, Renee, was hit by a drunk driver while we were in her car. She was killed and her body horribly burned by the fire while I survived… sort of. My heart momentarily stopped in the hospital when I was having a complicated surgery. That event singled me out as "the freak". Not just because of my survival. Because I had died and I still live, I was given a gift. I can see spirits. I can see the souls that are stuck on earth that haven't gone into the light. Yet. It is my job to settle their unfinished business on earth to get them into the light where they belong. My name is Isabella Swan. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington. I can see ghosts. And I will never be normal.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hey, all! This is supposed to be the real first chapter, the last one was a prologue type of thing. Anyway, my friend Lindsey (lindsiebee42) helped me with this and I'm giving a big shout out to her! Go check her out, she's scary talented.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I dont own anything, but i sure wish i owned a sparkly vampire boyfriend! :3**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The glass was shattering around me. I was squished into my seat by the twisted metal of the car and my breathing became labored. My mother gave a garbled scream and tried to protect me from the downpour of shards.

"Bella! Hold on-", were the last words to leave her bloody lips before she fell limply back into her seat.

"Mommy!", I screamed her name. Over and over, begging for her to wake up. My arms and hands were covered in blood, hers and my own, but I felt nothing…. How strange? Why don't I feel anything? What's going on?

The car next to us catches on fire and the fire followed a trail of gasoline straight towards our car. I was thrashing viciously, trying to get out from under the frame of the car, but it was no use. It reached the car in a matter of seconds and suddenly-

"MOMMY!", I cried out. My father, Charlie, raced into the room and restrained me.

"Bella! Honey, calm down! It was just a dream! It was just a dream, honey" , he said soothingly. I silently cried in his arms, remembering that day five years ago. The day I lost my mother, my normalcy and the day that I saw my first

ghost.

* * *

_"Can you help me?". I woke with a start. Where was I? Where were my parents?_

_ "Hello? They told me that you can see me…". I looked around and saw a sickly looking little boy next to my bed. Bed?_

_ "Do you know where I am?" I asked shaking with fear. Why did my stomach hurt? I looked under a strange plastic-like gown to find a long jagged scratch along my stomach._

_ "We're in the hospital, but no one can see me and my room has someone else in it. The last time I saw my mommy, she was crying a lot. Did I die?"__ I examined the boy more closely and found that he was slightly translucent. _

_ "Are you sick?" I asked pensively._

_ "Ya, I have leukemia". He said sadly. Well, that explains the sickly look. But not the translucence._

_ "Do you see a light?" I pushed._

_ "Ya, actually. Its been following me around __**forever!**__" He explained in an aggravated tone. _

_ "Try going into it, maybe it's a good thing!" I acted excited, but I was actually really creeped out and I wanted him to go away._

_ "Okay," he said quietly "its worth a try." His eyes focused somewhere far away and he walked slowly toward the door until he vanished completely. There was a feeling of peace that wafted through the room and I knew that he crossed over._

**Read and Review, Please. YOU'LL BE MY BESTEST FRIEND IF YOU DOOOO!**


End file.
